The Blaze once in my Veins
by Tjeika
Summary: Sirius Black steht kurz vor seiner Verurteilung wegen dem angeblichen Verrat an den Potters und Mordes. Erst jetzt spürt er den Schmerz über den Verlust seiner Freunde ... und nun auch noch ein verheerender Ohrwurm.


**Rechtlicher Hinweis:** Alle Personen, Orte und HandlungsstrДnge sind von JKR angeregt oder gehЖren ihr vollkommen. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Songfic.  
"Suicide and other Comforts" ist ein Song von "Cradle of Filth". (Album "Bitter Suites to Succubi", Label "Snapper Music"; 2001 Cradle of Filth)

**Anmerkung:** Diese Songfic soll keineswegs zur Nachahmung anregen, noch verherrlicht sie den Selbstmord. Im Gegenteil, sie soll dazu dienen, darüber nachzudenken, was für Folgen ein Selbstmord für einen selber und für Freunde und Familie hat. Das ganze ist autobiographisch angelegt und soll zum Nachdenken auffordern. Keinesfalls soll sie Suizid beschönigen oder gar dazu anregen. Ich will hier lediglich versuchen, darzustellen, wie sich jemand fühlt, der im Begriff ist, sich das Leben zu nehmen. Das Ende spielt hierbei eine ganz besondere Rolle.  
Mehr noch, ist der Sinn hinter dieser Sonfic, diejenigen Leser anzusprechen, die ernsthafte Gedanken in Richtung Selbstmord hegen. Folgender Text soll sie dazu bringen, noch einmal zu hinterfragen, ob ihr Leben wirklich keinen Sinn macht. Weiter soll diese Songfic aufzeigen, dass es selbst in den scheinbar ausweglosesten Situationen Hoffnung geben kann, die das Leben lebenswert macht.

**The Blaze once in my Veins**

Sirius saß still in seiner Zelle. Wieder vernahm er nichts weiter, als seinen eigenen Atem. Morgen schon sollte das Urteil gesprochen werden. Seine Zelle schien stärker abgeschirmt von der Außenwelt, als es für gewöhnlich der Fall gewesen wäre. Es schien, als würde nicht ein Lufthauch durch die Ritzen des Gemäuers dringen. Kein Laut drang von Außen hinein. Er war allein - einsam.  
Und wieder holte ihn dieser Ohrwurm ein, den er vor einigen Tagen schon einmal gehabt hatte. Ein verführerischer Ohrwurm, wie Sirius fand, auch wenn er dieser Musikrichtung allgemein nicht viel abgewinnen konnte. Der Text war es, der an ihm nagte, an seiner Seele. Er war so ... wahr.  
In seinem Kopf spielte sich der Song, den er in irgendeinem Pub vor wenigen Tagen erst aufgefangen hatte, erneut ab. Es wunderte ihn, dass er den Text nochimmer auswendig kannte.

_I pace, alone  
In a place for the dead  
Overcome by woe  
And here, I've grown  
So fond of dread  
That I swear it's heaven_

Ja, alleine war er. Er wusste, dass er diesen Weg hier alleine gehen musste. Keiner seiner Freunde würde ihn begleiten, für ihn da sein. In ihren Augen war er ein Mörder. Und die anderen, die es besser wüssten, weilten nicht mehr auf dieser Erde. Wie sehr sehnte er sich doch nach Erlösung von all dem Schmerz, den er in den Augen der anderen selber verursacht hatte. Nur er alleine wusste, dass er nicht derjenige war, der seine besten Freunde verraten und dieses Massakker mitten in London angerichtet hatte.  
Ja, er war alleine, einsam, verlassen. Immer mehr stieg in ihm die Erkenntnis auf, dass ihm keiner mehr helfen würde. Niemand.  
Keiner würde für ihn da sein, in seiner Trauer um seine besten Freunde. Er hatte gar überhaupt keine Zeit gehabt zu trauern. Er war schuldig und hatte nicht das Recht um etwas zu trauern, was er selber verursacht hatte - er wusste, dass all die anderen, die dort draußen in Freiheit weilten und ihrer Trauer nachgehen konnten, so über ihn dachten.  
Wie sehr er sich doch nur nach einer Minute vor dem Grabe von James und Lily sehnte. Doch er wusste, dass er jene berüchtigten Mauern Askabans nie mehr verlassen würde. Er wusste, dass sein Schicksal beschlossen war.

_Oh sweet Mary,  
Dressed in grief  
Roll back the stone_

Die Zeit zurückdrehen, das wünschte er sich mehr als alles andere. Er würde seine Freunde vor Peter warnen, er würde ihn nicht vorschlagen, das Geheimnis zu wahren. Ach, wie viel er doch anders machen würde.  
Warum konnten die Uhren nicht nur ein einziges Mal rückwarts laufen? Nur ein einziges Mal...

_With these words scrawled in a severed hand  
Tears fall like shards of glass that band  
In rivers, like sinners  
Swept with me to join the damned_

Und das erste Mal, seit all den schrecklichen Geschehnissen, ließ er seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf. Wen interessierte es denn schon, wenn ein beinahe verurteilter Mörder und Verräter heulte?  
Es war ihm egal, ob er fortan für einen Schwächling gehalten würde - das wurde er doch eh schon, sonst hätte ihm keiner diesen Verrat zugetraut.  
Salzige, warme Tränen rannen seine Wangen hinab. Sie waren so voller Schmerz, Schmerz den Sirius nicht in Worte fassen konnte. Er würde seine besten Freunde nie wieder sehen - und das Sonnenlicht wohl genauso wenig.

_A darkened sky  
The day that laughter died  
Fell swiftly into night  
And stayed within Her sight  
Staring at the knife  
Oh God, how easy now to sacrifice  
My life, to have Her with me_

Ja, wie leicht wäre es, sich ein Stück Metall von seiner Pritsche abzubrechen. Es wäre so einfach. Ein kleiner Schnitt, dann würde er sie wieder sehen. Es bedurfte nur einer einzigen, kleinen Bewegung. Wie sehr er sie doch vermisste...  
Den Donner, der draußen groll, vernahm er nicht. Zu abgeschottet war er von der Außenwelt.

_So farewell to distant thunder  
Those inept stars I've worshipped under  
Fall farther, their Father  
Lies in wait in flames below  
Whilst my love, a blood red flower  
Calls to me from verdant bowers  
Graveside, I cry  
Please save me from this Hell I know_

Den Sternenhimmel nur noch ein einzige Mal betrachten, wie sehr er sich danach sehnte. Er würde sie anbeten, wie er die Sonne verehren würde. Wenn er doch nur diese Gemäuer verlassen könnte, ihnen entfliehen könnte.  
All die Lügen, die über ihn erzählt wurde, ließen den Schmerz über das Schicksal seiner Freunde nur noch weiter wuchern. Und sein eigenes Schicksal würde die ewige Verdammnis in den verdammten Mauern Askabans. Warum konnte er seiner eigenen Hölle nur nicht entfliehen?  
Langsam schlich er zu seiner Pritsche. Ein Entschluss reifte in ihm, seinem Schicksal zu entrinnen, seinen Freunden, die er auf so schmerzvolle Weise verlor, wieder näher zu sein.  
Laut brach das Metall zwischen seinen Händen. Spitz und scharf war die Waffe, die er nun in seinen Händen hielt. Ein Messer, welches er so herbeigesehnt hatte.

_A darkened sky  
The day that laughter died  
Fell swiftly into night  
And stayed within Her sight  
Staring at the knife  
Oh God, how easy now to sacrifice  
My life, to have Her with me_

Ein kleiner Schnitt nur, an jedem Arm einer. Kurz und schmerzlos, so hörte er, sollte es sein. Es war so einfach, nur ein kurzer Schnitt, dann wäre er bei jenen Menschen, die er so sehr liebte.

_An eye for an eye as espied in the bible  
My faith is lost to the burning of idols  
One less cross to press upon the survival  
Of this lorded agony_

Auge um Auge - ein wenig Ironie klang in seinem schmerzerfüllten Lachen mit, als er diese Zeilen wiederholte. Ja, all die Menschen dort draußen würden genau das denken, wenn sie seinen leblosen Körper fänden. Sie würden es als Gerechtigkeit empfinden. Er hingegen sah es als Erlösung. Nur ein kurzer, kleiner Schnitt an jedem Arm, dann wäre seine Qual vorüber.

_And I, (much as I have tried  
To bury Her from mind,  
Fate's tourniquet was tied, when She died...)  
Still sense Her presence so divine  
Lithe arms about my throat  
Like pining swans entwined  
Footfalls at nightfall close to mine_

Als er das Messer ansetzte spürte er, wie trocken seine Kehle war. Ihre lächelnden Gesichter aus glücklicheren Tagen kehrten erneut in sein Gedächtnis zurück. Die Wärme, die sie beide ausgestrahlt hatten, spürte er noch immer, als wären sie nie von dieser Welt gegangen.  
Ihm war, als würde sich ein Strick um seinen Hals legen, als er einen ersten kleinen Schnitt machte. Er war zu klein, als das er Folgen hätte, doch Sirius wusste, dass er soeben eine Grenze überschritten hatte.

_Suicide is a tried and tested formula for release_

Warum fiel es ihm so schwer, das zu tun, was so viele vor ihm einst schon getan hatten? Laut vernahm er den metallischen Aufprall seines "Messers" auf dem harten Steinboden.

_I snatch Her whisper like the wind through cedars  
See Her face in every natural feature  
Midst the mist and sleepy hollows of fever...  
With glee deceiving me_

Leise vernahm er ihre Stimmen in seinem Kopf, die ihm zuflüsterten, wie leicht es doch wäre. Doch es war nicht leicht. Es war nicht richtig. Er konnte doch nicht einfach weglaufen, er war doch nicht feige.

_Suicide is a tried and tested formula for release_

Doch, er musste es tun. Sirius wollte seinem unverdienten Schicksal entrinnen, wieder bei ihnen sein. Er würde dem Beispiel vieler folgen, die es erfolgreich vorgemacht hatte.  
Ja, in der Tat war Selbstmord eine schon getestete Formel für die Erlösung.

_I hear Her voice from where the grave defies Her  
Sirensong to sing along, no finer  
Suicide notes, harmonised in a minor  
Strike a chord with misery_

In der Dunkelheit suchten seine Augen nach dem Stück Metall. Wo war es nur gelandet? Es war sein Mittel der Erlösung, er musste es finden. Minutenlang verharrte er mit den Augen suchend, bis es ihm schließlich genug war. Gebückt tasteten seine Hände nach dem Messer. Wo war es denn nur, er wollte es so dringend wieder in seinen Händen halten.  
Das Blut aus seiner Wunde sickerte langsam über seine Hand. Er wollte dem endlich ein Ende machen.

_No light nor reef  
No unsinkable of romance keeps me  
Safely from the stormy seas  
Now drowning, resounding  
Death-knells pound my dreams  
Unthinkable to dredge through this  
Listless and lonely winter freeze_

Ja, Sirius wusste, dass es in der Tat kein Licht mehr in seinem Leben geben würde, würde er seiner morgigen Verurteilung nicht auf diese Weise entrinnen. Dies würde seine eigene, selbstgeschaffene Bucht werden, die ihm vor dem Sturm seines elenden Schicksal erretten würde.  
Ihm schien es Stunden, bis er endlich das Messer wieder in den Händen hielt.  
Es fror ihm. War es hier wirklich so kalt? Ein Schauder der Angst jagte über seinen Rücken, als er das Metall wieder an seine Venen setzte.

_A darkened sky  
This day here after dies  
Falls swiftly into night  
And stays within my sight  
Staring at the knife  
Oh God, how ease it was to sacrifice  
My life, to have Her with me_

Dieser Tag werde hiernach sterben - wiederholte er flüsternd diese eine Zeile. Es würde kein Zurück mehr geben. Kalt drückte das Metall an seine Venen und es schien ihm, als würde eine Nacht hereinbrechen, dunkler und kälter, als alle bisher dagewesenen. Wie leicht es doch ist, seinem Schicksal davon zu rennen. Einfach weg zu laufen, wie ein feiger Hund. Was würden James und Lily nur dazu sagen?

_No more a victim of crusade  
Where souls are strung from moral palisades  
I slit my wrists and quickly slip away...  
I journey now on jewelled sands  
Beneath a moon to Summerlands  
To grace Her lips with contraband  
The blaze once in my veins_

Das Feuer einst in meinen Venen, das Feuer einst in meinen Venen - schoss es wieder und wieder durch den Kopf.  
Nein, er war kein feiger Hund, er würde sich der Verantwortung stellen. Er würde einen Ausweg finden.  
Krachend landete das Metall unter seiner Pritsche.  
"Ich werde euch nicht enttäuschen. Ich werde euch nicht verraten, indem ich mich selbst verrate", waren Sirius letzte Worte, bevor die Ohnmacht ihn überkam.


End file.
